


Lost in Wonderland

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Harry Potter's supervision, Draco Malfoy is assigned to repair library books at Hogwarts after the war.  Falling asleep, he finds himself lost in the book he was working on.  He also discovers that sometimes dreams, even the mad ones you barely dare to dream, do come true.  Crossover with Alice in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2010 Smoochfest on Livejournal. Warnings for open shirt nudity in final panel; very silly joke hidden in the art somewhere… Several of the pieces of art are based directly on the original illustrations for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Sir John Tenniel. Those original illustrations may be viewed [here](http://www.alice-in-wonderland.net/alice2a.html).

**Lost in Wonderland**


End file.
